Gay or European?
by Lavi-Usagi
Summary: Today is the day. Yes. It is the day that I will finally fulfill my plan to get those two together and away from my sweet, precious, amazing, pure, baby sister. They are so thick headed that this is the only way that I could possibly get it through to them. I Komui Lee will finally get the couple of Allen Walker and Kanda Yuu together!
1. Chapter 1

**(This is a small contest against my friend Yuu-Pon and I. This is just something I came up with :P I hope you guys find it funny! ps. I need more reviews so I can win Pleease :3) **

Today is the day. Yes. It is the day that I will finally fulfill my plan to get those two together and away from my sweet, precious, amazing, pure, baby sister. The octopi will finally realize that they are meant to be for each other. They are so thick headed that this is the only way that I could possibly get it through to them. I Komui Lee will finally get the couple of Allen Walker and Kanda Yuu together!

I know that they are going to hate me for this, but it is the only way to do anything around here. So I grab for my microphone and call. " I need all exorcists to be in my office within the next ten minutes." I just hope that they don't kill me for this though.

After only about five minutes there is my baby sister, the stupid octopus (Lavi), the couple to be (Allen and Kanda), and the screw ups (Miranda and Krory) sitting around my office. "So brother what did you want us to come for? It must be important considering you wanted all of us." Lenalee speaks up. "Oh how smart of you my precious, wonderful, p-" "Just get the fuck on with it already. You ruined my fucking meditation for this." Kanda quips.

"Okay Kanda. Just calm down. Jeeze, am I not allowed to love my sister?" I ask while glomping Lenalee's legs and pouting. "Komui can you just get on with what we are here for please?" Allen asked politely yet annoyed. "Okay, fine" I say while getting up. "Well I gathered you all here to have us do a trust/character building exorcise!" I say while bouncing on my toes and clapping my hands together.

"Wait... what?" Krory asked from the spot where he was sitting on the couch.

"Okay well you are all exorcists and you all fight together, but do you all know things about each other? I can see how you all know about one another on a comradeship view, but I want you to all be on a more comfortable plane. So I have decided to put you five on a mission hold for the time being, and I am making it mandatory for you all to be in the play that I have decided to put on. It is called 'There Right There" **(A/N: yes I know that this is a song from a play, but it is gonna work for me lol)**


	2. Chapter 2

**So you all know the deal. I don't own -Man -sniffle- But yeah here is the next chapter for this :D**

"So what you're saying is that I have to do a play... and not kill you?" Kanda asks with a slight edge to his voice. "Yes Kanda. This is mandatory, as I have already told you. You all will be participating in the play that will be put on this friday. It is set in a court room in the middle of a trial. The lawyer will be my sweet Lenalee. She is looking for any evidence that shows that the man being questioned, Kanda, is not guilty of the accused crime." I say, explaining the plot of the play.

"The way he seems is kind of gay. Even though he completely denies it. The lawyer has to get him to admit that he is gay so she can use it as evidence to win the case." I finish up my summary. As I scan the room I can see a dark aura appear around Kanda. Lavi and Allen are both sprawled out on the floor laughing hysterically and everyone else is covering up their own chuckles. "Okay you all have to learn these lines tonight, and we will have rehearsal tomorrow!" I say while ushering them out of my room.

**Kanda POV**~

'What the fuck? Why the fuck am I doing this again? Oh yeah. Sister-complex's stupid ' trust/character building exorcise' I sit on my bed and pull out the script. We haven't been told any of the other parts accept for me and Lenalee. The scripts have our names in them along with the character names, but that is all.

I only have one part towards the end of the song. Well that's the best news I've had all day. All I say is... My eyes grow wide. "Dafuq am I reading?!" I yell out loud. It is a question and answer bit, but I have to be the part of a gay guy. Fucking sister-complex. And there is a note on here that says. "Kanda as you know you cannot back out of this. If you even try I will confiscate mugen for 3 whole months, and we all know what happens when I get in an experimental mood. I think that is is nearing time for mugen to have an upgrade or two~ So if you know what's good for you, you will do this and not complain. -Komui"

_Damn sister-complex..._

**Allen POV~**

Okay this isn't that bad. I get to jump out of the jury booth and yell at BaKanda... So it is pretty much the normal. I just have to sit and wait until Kanda says "Carlos is my... best friend" then I jump up and call him a bastard. Well it seems easy enough. At least I don't have to do anything weird.

What I didn't notice was that I accidentally skipped the last page of the play...


End file.
